The present invention relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to detectability of semiconductor tampering.
Semiconductor manufacturers may rigorously test a packaged semiconductor component to meet minimal quality standards. During the testing process, the semiconductor component can be marked with its exact part number and quality information on a viewable surface, such as a semiconductor case. Semiconductor manufacturers and end-users may rely on this information to accurately identify the semiconductor component.
However, after the semiconductor component is released into the public domain, tampering may occur. This tampering may include, but is not limited to, an opening of the case of the semiconductor component and/or a modification integrated circuit.